


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: TysonxRaul Lost in the Jungle

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests.Crack ship between Tyson and Raul accidently turned into a full fic when my dumb brain flew off the edge.
Relationships: Raul/ Tyson





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: TysonxRaul Lost in the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> Do you still take any requests? If you mind... since you've asked about crack pair, how about Tyson x Raul? I'd like to request Tyson and Raul as backpackers and traveled around the world. Imagine if they get lost in the jungle and meet Blitzkreig Boys when in their lost.  
> I prefer sub version, but you can choose as long as you comfortable 😄💕
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> I love me a good crack ship, honesty Tyson and Raul sounds dope af I can see them totally vibin. This is a prompt with SO MUCH like how do I get the demolition boys in the jungle? How gay can I make Tyson and Raul? Are they campers who can survive a jungle? How am I going to tie this together? Writing all of this in a short fic will be the ultimate challenge, you better be prepared, if i can pull this off I will be the most amazing fanfic writer/ detective genius (UPDATE I got really into it! And I accidentally started using dub names I’m sorryyyy this turned into a FULL FIC LOL) so I’m popping it into a read more:

Tyson couldn’t stop staring at Raul. 

They had been dating two years and Tyson still felt head over heels. He would be the first to admit they were an odd pair, but after talking for hours over two meals after the championships, it just clicked, and here they were. 

Except not really, because here, was the Amazon, yeah the jungle? In Brazil? You know the one. 

The sweat rolled down Tyson’s neck and Raul almost tripped staring at it. 

“Raul stop staring at your boyfriend and focus on where you’re walking.” Hiro scolded him.

Raul and Tyson had been traveling the world for a few months, However their trip was cut short when they were called on this expedition immediately, they had to drop everything in Venice and jump on the first plane. 

Why? 

Bit beasts of course. 

Raul leaned over Tyson’s shoulder grasping his bicep and feeling it up juuust a little bit. 

“How is Dragoon?” He whispered it to Tyson, he didn’t have to whisper, honestly he just wanted the attention. 

Tyson rubbed his forearm over his forehead wiping off more sweat. He made sure he wasn’t too aggressive, he didn’t want Raul to let go of his arm, he pulled out Dragoon with his open hand. 

“He’s not as active as he was an hour ago.” 

Hiro heard Tyson clearly and gave a hand signal to the rest of the expedition team behind him who all sighed and stopped. Hiro made his way to Tyson. 

“Show me dragoon.” Hiro demanded. 

Tyson showed him his blade which was glowing with a faint blue hue. 

Hiro groaned, “With Dragoon changing it’s mind this much we’re never going to find the rock before any of the other teams.”

Tyson shook his head, “I wonder if any of the other guys are having this much trouble.” 

Raul comfortingly patted Tyson’s head. “It’s going to be fine Tyson, if we don’t find it someone else will-” 

“No Raul.” Hiro growled, “Don’t you get it? We need to get it first for the BBA.” 

Raul was too pure, he didn’t understand the companies rivalry, “But- we’re all friends-.” 

“No, not right now. Max is with the PPB they already have a bitbeast rock. Ray is with the White Tigers and they want their own rock for their village, and Kai-” 

“Kai is with the Demolition boys.” Tyson grumbled. 

Hiro interrupted. “And they want the rock for themselves. Don’t you get it Raul? We have to get it first.” 

Raul sighed still holding on to Tyson, “I just don’t understand why we can’t all just- _Share_.” 

Hiro laughed and rolled his eyes, “Tyson you need to teach your boyfriend a thing or two.” 

“Don’t worry,” Tyson winked, “He’s gonna get it later.” 

“Hey!” Raul smirked more than happy to receive his punishment later. 

Tyson looked down at Dragoon again, still glowing the same hue. 

“You have to do it again?” Raul asked Tyson. 

“Yeah.” Tyson began to walk around the section of the jungle in circles, surveying dragoon the whole time waiting for any change in energy. He shook his head. 

“Nothing?” Raul felt bad, his boyfriend never looked so disheartened. 

Tyson shook his head again. Raul approached him and gave him a tight hug around his neck. 

“Oh my god stop I’m so sweaty!” Tyson giggled. 

“Tyson can you get serious for a second?” Hiro yelled to him. 

Tyson knew if Hiro could take Dragoon and do it himself he would, but they needed Tyson’s energy to fuel Dragoon, it wouldn’t work in the hands of anyone else. 

“I wonder how the other guys are making out…” Tyson closed his eyes and swayed his head back and forth thinking and calming himself in Raul's embrace. 

“I’m sure they’re having just as hard of a time as you are.” Raul kissed his ear reassuring him. 

“No, I’m doing better.” Tyson smirked. 

“Really? How come?” Raul didn’t believe him. 

“Cause none of them have a boyfriend as amazing as you.” 

Raul buried his red face in Tyson’s neck embarrassed. 

“You’re cute.” Tyson reached up and ruffled his hair. “Come on, let’s set up camp.” 

The expedition team set up their camp and elevated tents. Neither Tyson or Raul were fans of camping, especially not in a deadly jungle. Tyson remember Raul’s reaction when he told him he was going: 

“You know there’s birds that kidnap BABIES there right!?” 

Tyson laughed remembering his terrified expression. 

Tyson couldn’t sleep. He hopped out of bed and pulled out Dragoon. 

“Damn.” It was still the same hue and glow as before. He put on his shoes and left the tent. 

He stood in the jungle just outside camp holding Dragoon. 

“Come on! It makes no sense- One moment you’re glowing like crazy and now nothing?” 

“Tyson?” Raul appeared from behind a tree, “you can’t be away from camp like this.” 

“Raul it’s been days since Dragoon had that glow. Apparently no one’s found the rock yet. So what is happening?” 

Raul could sense his boyfriend’s frustration bubbling over. He grasped his hand and smiled at him. 

“We will figure it out.” 

Tyson let go of his hand fast. 

“Tyson?” Raul was surprised, but also slightly offended. 

“No- It’s not you- Dragoon.” 

“He is kinda glowing a bit more huh?” 

At that moment Dragoon emitted a radiant light. 

“Raul!” Tyson moved Dragoon side to side, pinpointing the location he was pointing him in. 

Tyson started in that direction.

“Tyson! You can’t just go wandering the jungle in the dark!” Raul yelled after him, “We have to go back to camp and get Hiro-” 

“Raul if I do that Dragoon might stop! I need to go now!” Tyson whined, he could already feel the power from Dragoon fading, Raul hesitated biting his lip. 

“Are you staying or going?” Tyson didn’t mean to sound so intense, but he knew time was running out. 

“I’m coming, I can’t let you go alone-” 

As soon as Tyson got permission he took off, Raul following closely behind him. 

He used Dragoon to light his way and kept increasing his pace as he felt Dragoon’s power increase. 

“Tyson slow down! Please! You’ll hurt yourself-” 

“AH!” Tyson screamed as he slid down a gully and rolled over into a stream, Raul fell behind him and collapsed against him.

Or not him? 

“What! Who!” 

The other boy got up, he had just fallen as well. Raul couldn’t see anything but feel, he grasped his arm, “Who are you!?” 

“Mff- get the hell off me Tyson-” The boy cursed. 

Tyson used Dragoon to light up the boy’s face, at the same time the boy shone a red light in their faces. 

“Kai!?” Tyson and Raul shouted in unison. 

“Don’t act so surprised, you knew I was around here after all.” Kai grumbled. 

“Why are you out here this late alone?” Tyson asked worriedly. 

“I could ask the same thing about you two

“We have each other-” 

Kai laughed, “That’s just about as useful as a Beyblade without a ripcord.” 

“Shut up Kai.” Tyson shot back. 

“So why are you out here Kai?” Raul asked, clearing the tension. 

Kai’s eyes shot side to side, he was debating on telling them or not. 

“Dranzer. She hasn’t had any activity in days, and finally tonight, she was like fire.” 

“Same with Dragoon!” Tyson chimed in. 

“Odd.” Kai responded. 

The three sat in the muddy area conflicted on what to do next. The two ancient bit beast wielders stared at their blades which had mysteriously stopped shining brightly. 

“Where’s your camp?” Kai asked.

“Um-” Tyson hummed. 

“You’re lost? Morons.” Kai laughed in disbelief, they were really a lost cause. “The Demolition boys camp is just on the other side of this ridge. You can stay there the night before heading out.” 

“Wow really! Thanks Kai!” Raul thanked him, but Tyson squinted his eyes wondering if Kai had secret intentions. 

Once they got to camp Tyson and Raul discovered the Demo boys were really not in their element. Kai didn’t seem to mind the heat in the rainforest, but the humidity was killing him, the rest of the boys, well they looked like icicles on a hot beach. 

They barely talked to the boys, they didn’t seem interested. Kai’s tent was the biggest so they all squished into it. 

“Don’t be weird.” Kai scolded them before rolling over to head to sleep himself. 

Tyson jabbed Kai in the stomach, “what do you think we’re going to do jerk?” 

Kai shook his head. 

Tyson glared at him, “I haven’t seen you in ages Kai and you think I’m going to do weird things with my boyfriend while sharing a tent with you in the jungle-” 

Kai placed his hands over his ears, “I’m not listening! Stop being weird-” 

Raul shot a look at Kai and coyly addressed Tyson, “imagine if we just made out right now-” 

“I will kick you out of my tent back into the jungle immediately.” Kai said deadpan. 

Eventually they all fell asleep.

Dawn broke and Tyson blinked trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He rolled over and saw Dragoon.

Glowing bright. 

Tyson ripped the single blanket off himself and shook Raul. 

“Raul get up! Now!” 

Raul made a disinterested sound, Tyson shoved Dragoon in his face and he forced himself awake immediately. 

Tyson started to put on a shoe, but his eyes lingered on Kai’s sleeping silhouette. Dranzer glowed red like flames beside him. 

Tyson could get to the rock before him. But that wouldn’t be fair. 

Tyson made sure Raul was ready to go, he held his shoe that wasn’t on in his hand.

He threw it at Kai. 

Kai sat up startled and cursing at Tyson. 

Tyson pointed to his blade while shoving on his boot. 

“Looks like we got a head start!” 

Tyson and Raul leaped out of the tent while Kai’s yelling faded behind them. 

They followed the glow through the jungle for hours and finally found a rockface. 

“Tyson we have been scouting around this mountain for days. It can’t be in the mountain, we would know.” 

Tyson held out Dragoon, the glow was so bright it hurt to look at. 

“It has to be around here somewhere Raul-” 

Raul had started climbing the rockface. 

“What are you doing that’s dangerous!” Tyson hollered at his boyfriend, but Raul didn’t seem to care. 

“It has to be on the mountain Tyson! It’s the only explanation!” 

Tyson viewed the cliff from a few steps back. It could be scaled, but it would be sketchy. He decided to follow his boyfriend’s lead. 

“Here comes my dragon.” Raul called Tyson his nickname in a cute voice. 

Tyson laughed, “You better not let this dragon catch up with you-” 

“Oh no-” Raul giggled. 

“Hey, hey! Don’t climb too fast!” 

At the top they stopped and laid down catching their breath. 

“That was awesome.” Tyson smirked and reached for Raul’s hand. 

Raul got up on his feet and held out his hand to Tyson, Tyson took it, Raul pulled him up dragging him into a kiss. 

Tyson pushed himself away first. “That was amazing.” 

“What does Dragoon look like?” 

Tyson pulled out Dragoon again which was pulsing. 

“That’s different?” Raul knit his eyebrows.

“We must be close.” 

They continued into the dense forest on the top of the mountain. 

“Ugh!” Tyson kept throwing vines out of his face. Raul followed behind him, until finally, they reached a clearing.

“Tyson?” 

Tyson saw a familiar face on the other side of the clearing, it was Ray. 

“Ray!” Tyson was happy to see his friend, he noticed Driger in his hand, glowing brightly. 

Behind Ray, Max popped out from behind him, “Tyson!” 

Max ran toward Tyson throwing out his arms and giving Tyson a massive bear hug. 

“Ah! You’re killing me!” Tyson groaned but wore a huge smile.

Max pulled out Draciel, “Is Dragoon pulsing too?” 

“Yeah.” Tyson showed Dragoon to Max and Max showed him Draciel in return. 

Ray approached them with Driger as well. 

“Did you guys have as hard of a time getting them to show the way as much as I did?” Tyson laughed and scratched the back of his head. 

“Oh yeah.” Max sounded exasperated, Ray nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah me too.” 

Another familiar voice.

“Kai!” Max screeched and approached Kai with his bear hug embrace. 

Kai tried to shrug him off but gave up, receiving a light hug in response. 

“Okay. So now what?” Ray questioned. 

“Um…” Tyson looked around the clearing hoping for an answer. 

“We’re on top of a mountain, and this is where our bit beasts are strongest.” Kai pointed out.

“Let’s try putting them in the middle of the clearing.” Max suggested. 

They all shrugged, no one had a better idea. 

They all piled their beyblades in the middle of the clearing and sat in a circle watching their blades pulsate. 

“Well. It was worth a try.” Ray pointed out awkwardly. 

Raul kept scratching at the ground and messing with the rainforest substrate. 

“If you keep doing that you’ll dig to the other side of the earth.” Tyson joked. 

Raul laughed but frowned when he touched something hard in the ground. He started to dig away the moss and dirt revealing a perfectly smooth rock underneath. 

“There’s no way you found it just like that.” Kai was mildly pissed off. 

Max started to pull away moss and dirt, then Tyson and Ray joined it. They had cleared half the clearing revealing the smooth rock which also seemed to have designs engraved into it. 

“Come on Kai help us!” Tyson yelled at Kai. Kai uncrossed his arms reluctantly and got down and started digging as well.

“Wait.” Tyson stopped.

They all stopped to look at him. 

“What if this whole mountain is the rock?” 

They surveyed the clearing, they had almost unearthed all of it and the smooth surface just kept going. 

“I think you’re right Tyson.” Ray laughed. 

“So-,” Max stood back up awkwardly, “Who found it first?” 

You could cut the tension with a knife. 

“The bigger question is, who can transport an entire mountain?” Ray laughed thinking how absurd the situation was. 

“How about, the Bladebreakers found it.” 

Tyson suggested it but was met with different expressions. 

“It’s really the only option.” Kai stated bluntly.

“We will all have to share the discovery.” Ray grinned, knowing it was for the best.

“Oh!” Raul jumped. 

“What?” Tyson couldn’t stop admiring his cuteness. 

“So we’re all sharing then?” 

Tyson blinked realizing Raul was right. “Yeah! Ha! I guess we are!” 

Raul drummed on Tyson’s arm excitedly. 

“Oh I can’t wait to see the look on Hiro’s dumb face!"


End file.
